


Art for 'Nine Syllables'

by steammmpunk



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://pintobigbang.livejournal.com/">Pinto Big Bang</a> artwork for 'Nine Syllables'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'Nine Syllables'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nine Syllables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634653) by [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant). 



> Repost from [tumblr](http://steammmpunk.tumblr.com/post/102917373964).

  
  



End file.
